


I wish that I was good enough

by mazikeenzverev



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazikeenzverev/pseuds/mazikeenzverev
Relationships: Lando Norris & Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Lando laid in bed waiting for his boyfriend to come home. He was happy with how his life was turning out. He had a loving boyfriend, he had his dream job in Formula 1 and his teammate was his best friend. Carlos Sainz Jr was his best friend, his teammate and if Lando was honest, his celebrity crush.

He heard the front door open and close. He could hear his boyfriend talking to someone and then something downstairs smashed. Lando sat up when he heard a female giggle downstairs and his boyfriend ssshhing her. He heard his boyfriend say that they had to be quick as his boyfriend would be home soon. The door to the bedroom opened and there stood his boyfriend and his co-worker, Lando couldn't remember her name but the second they saw him in the bed, his boyfriend's face dropped. They all stood there looking at each other and then Lando walked over to the closet and started packing an overnight bag. He turned and looked at his now ex-boyfriend and his piece of skirt. "I'm going to stay at a friend's tonight, by the time I get back tomorrow I expect you and all your shit gone." 

Lando was trying hard not to cry. He ran out of the house and opened his car door. He sat in his car and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Scrolling down his contacts he didn't know who to call. He didn't want to disturb his family or any of his mates. But he knew deep down who he needed right now, his best friend, his Chilli. When he found Carlos' contact he clicked on it, hoping his friend would pick up even due to the late hour of the call. He waited and waited and just as he was going to hang up he heard a sleepy Spanish accent on the other end. "Hola Lando. Why are you ringing me at this time of night?" At the sound of Carlos' voice Lando's dam of tears broke and he sobbed louldly. "Carlos can I spend the night at your place please?" Carlos was concerned when he heard Lando that he agreed straight away.

Lando started his car and drove over to Carlos' house. When he pulled into the driveway he could see Carlos had turned on the lights in his front room and the front door was slightly adjar. He grabbed his bag and walked to the front door, knocking on the door as he stepped inside Carlos' house. Carlos walked into the hallway from the front room to see Lando huddled into himself, oversized sweater swallowing his younger friend. The second Carlos looked into Lando's eyes Lando burst into tears again.

Carlos rushed over to his friend and gathered him up in his arms. He helped Lando to the couch and sat down with Lando in his lap. Lando curled up into a ball on his lap and set his head in the curve of Carlos' neck. Carlos let him cry for a few minutes before he tried to get Lando to speak. "Mi amigo what happened to you? I thought you were surprising your boyfriend tonight." At the mention of his boyfriend Lando burrowed into Carlos more and started crying even harder. "He has been cheating on me with a woman Carlos. I don't know what to do. I honestly thought that he loved me Carlos. It really hurts." Lando told his friend. Carlos sat in shock at what his friend had just said. He could not believe that Lando's boyfriend was willing to do this to him. Lando was one of the sweetest, kindest people that Carlos had met. Carlos started playing with Lando's hair to try and soothe him. It was difficult for Carlos to see Lando like this as he had deep feelings for the Brit. He did not like the fact that Lando did have a boyfriend who was such a douche. It was not fair to Lando to tell him how he felt about him with what had happened. Carlos had only recently realised that he had feelings for Lando that were more than friendship.

They just sat there for a while and gathered their thoughts. Lando peeked up at Carlos and saw that Carlos was looking down at him. The look on Carlos' face made Lando feel warm inside. He could feel the indignation from his friend over what had happened to him but he could also feel the love coming from Carlos. Lando cuddled closer to Carlos, pushing his head closer to Carlos' hand silently asking for more petting. "Thank you so much for letting me stay tonight Carlos I really do appreciate it. You really are an awesome friend. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't answer your phone." Lando said to him. "Of course amigo. I definitely do not mind you staying for as long as you need to. I do not want you to worry about anything. We will go to sleep soon and then tomorrow we will play games and I will help you with anything you need." Carlos told him.


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to just protect his friend but he knew that there was not a lot that he could do to make him feel better at this point in time. He knew that time would be the healer for Lando but it was not fair that this had happened to him. If he ever saw either that prick or the woman that he was sleeping with he did not know what he would do but it would not be pretty. He leaned his head back against the back of the couch and sighed deeply. "Come on pequeño, we should try and get some sleep now." Lando whined at this statement. He was comfortable in Carlos's embrace and didn't want it to end. "Can I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to be alone right now please." Carlos just led Lando to his bedroom after hearing this. They climbed into bed and Lando made sure that he was cuddled up to Carlos and wrapped his arms around the Spaniard. The Spaniard pressed a light kiss onto the crown of Lando's head. This is how they fell asleep. 

The next morning they awoke as they had fallen asleep. Carlos pulled Lando closer to him and made sure to press another kiss to his head in silent support. Lando giggled slightly and sighed. It didn't seem real, what had happened in the past 24 hours. He had had his heart broken and his best friend was there for him. His phone rung and he rolled over to see his ex-boyfriend's name on the phone. He took a deep breath and rejected the call. Carlos having seen who had rung Lando placed his hand over Lando's phone and pulled it from Lando's loose grip, placing it on his bedside table. " Pequeño do not worry about him, we will block his number and we can go back to your place and grab some more stuff. You will stay with me until you feel comfortable to be on your own again." As he finished speaking Lando's phone started ringing again. Carlos looked at the display and saw it was Lando's dad ringing. He picked the phone up and showed it to Lando. "Do you want to speak to him?" Carlos asked him. Lando nodded and grabbed the phone. Carlos got up out of bed and mouthed that he was going to start cooking breakfast. As he left the room, he heard Lando start speaking to his dad. 

Carlos went downstairs into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. He started pulling out the ingredients required for omlettes and smoothies for their breakfast. He also boiled the kettle so Lando could have a cup of tea when he was ready. Then he put his head in his hands as he thought about what had happened since last night. It had been hectic but he believed that it was maybe a sign from the universe that he should tell Lando how he feels about him. As he started to freak out slightly, he heard footsteps on the stairs. Lando came into the kitchen to see Carlos looking slightly crazy. "So what did your parents say?" Carlos asked him. "Umm, well I told them what happened and they couldn't believe it. They also asked me to tell you thank you for looking out for me." Lando replied. They looked at each other and then Lando moved forward to give Carlos a cuddle. Carlos wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "I will always look out for you Lando. You are my best friend and you mean so much to me." 

After he said this they broke apart and Lando felt tears building up in the corners of his eyes. Carlos always seemed to know how to make him feel special. They moved further into the kitchen and Carlos got Lando to work cracking the eggs for their omlettes whilst he started chopping the vegetables. They worked in tandem with each other to make breakfast and their own drinks. Once they had cooked their breakfast they sat at the kitchen table and started eating. Lando was only picking at his food which concerned Carlos but he also knew what Lando was going through. It was a quiet breakfast for the two but it wasn't an awkward quiet. Once they had finished breakfast Carlos grabbed Lando's dishes and placed them in the sink to be washed later. 

Carlos tried to get Lando to start speaking but the Brit was not willing to start a conversation. So Carlos just let him be for the time being. Lando just felt numb after his conversation with his parents as it all felt too real now. His perfect relationship was now over and he felt as though he had nothing to look forward to in his life now. He went upstairs to the bedroom and grabbed some fresh clothes to change into. He had a hot shower to try and feel clean again. But he couldn't. It was as though he could just feel the two people who ruined his relationship all over his skin. It only seemed to go away when Carlos was touching him. He just wanted to be around Carlos all the time now. 

Downstairs Carlos was thinking about the man who was upstairs, who was hurting no matter how much he tried to hide it from him.He wanted to be able to take the pain away from Lando. It was such a horrible feeling for him to know he could not do anything except tell Lando how important he was to Carlos. He heard the shower shut off. He knew that he needed to get a grip on himself. His friend needed him to be strong for him. As he started going up the stairs, he could hear Lando on the phone and it did not seem to be a happy conversation. Only hearing Lando's side of the conversation Carlos assumed that he was talking to his ex. As Lando's voice started to sound more hysterical, Carlos made the decision to go into the bedroom and make sure that he was okay. He opened the door and Lando turned around to look at Carlos despairingly. Lando gestured for Carlos to come closer and as Carlos stepped closer he could hear the other end of the conversation, which seemed to only be excuses as to why the douche had cheated on Lando. Carlos wrapped an arm around Lando and pulled him into his side. . He could see the tears sliding down his cheeks. Carlos lifted his spare hand and started wiping the tears away. Lando burrowed his head into Carlos' hand and it broke Carlos' heart looking at his friend. The phone call was still going and Lando seemed to want it to end as soon as possible. Carlos grabbed the phone from Lando and hung it up. It was not good for Lando to keep listening to all the stupid excuses that his ex was wanting to use to justify what happened. Lando seemed to relax once he couldn't hear his exes voice. "You know sometimes I wish that I never had met that bastard. He really thinks that those excuses would work to getting me to forgive him." Lando said to him. "Well he is an idiot then." Carlos replied. Lando giggled at his statement and put his phone on the table. Lando moved back into Carlos' embrace and they stood there for a while. "Thank you so much Carlos. It has been such a long day already. Can we go play some games now?" Lando asked Carlos. "Of course amigo we can go play whatever you want." Carlos replied.


	3. Chapter 3

They went downstairs and Carlos began to set his PlayStation up. Lando curled up on the sofa and pulled his hoodie sleeves down over his hands, making sweater paws. Carlos looked over and felt his heart clench. He just wanted to hold Lando close and make all the pain he could feel from his friend go away. “What do you feel like playing Lando?” Carlos asked. “Um I don’t care, whatever you want to play is fine with me Carlos.” Lando replied. Carlos set up Call of Duty on the PlayStation and handed Lando his controller. “Here you are amigo, let’s pretend the enemy is your ex. How does that sound?” Lando looked at Carlos with a very slight tilt to his lips. “That sounds like a good plan. Thanks for all this Carlos.” 

They ended up playing the game for most of the morning before Lando decided that he needed to go back to his house to make sure his ex was gone and hadn’t done anything to his place. Carlos had decided that he would drive Lando over just to make sure that he was safe and that if the douche hadn’t left yet, Lando would not get hurt. They arrived at Lando’s house to no cars in the driveway, which helped Lando relax slightly. Carlos got out of the car first and told Lando to stay in the car so he could check that the house was actually empty. Lando refused this suggestion, as he didn’t want anything to potentially happen to Carlos. Carlos realizing that he would not be able to win this argument just agreed to Lando coming inside. 

They made their way up to the front door when Lando noticed that it was ever so slightly ajar. He stopped Carlos by grabbing his arm. “I know for a fact that when I left last night that the door was shut. I think that we should call the police. I don’t feel comfortable going inside.” Once Lando had finished talking Carlos pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed 999. He spoke to the operator explaining what had happened and the operator told him for them to wait in their car until the police showed up. Carlos thanked the operator and hung up. “We need to wait for the police to show up. The operator told me that she was dispatching a unit out to us as soon as possible. While we wait we should just sit in the car.” Lando just nodded and they went back to the car. After waiting for 15 minutes a police car turned into Lando’s driveway. The officers walked up to the car and spoke quickly to Lando asking him questions about his ex-boyfriend and what had happened the night before. Lando answered all their questions to the best of his abilities and then the officers decided that they would go in the house to make sure there was no one waiting in the house. Both Carlos and Lando were nervous about there being someone in there. It took the officers 10 minutes to come out and say that there was no one in the house and they were safe to go inside. Lando thanked the officers for their time and after giving out a couple of autographs each the boys went into the house. 

Lando noticed straight away that there were things missing from the house that should not have been taken by his ex. He started to become upset and Carlos noticed this and pulled Lando into his side. They made their way into the master bedroom and the room was absolutely trashed. All Lando’s possessions were thrown on the ground and there were a few things missing that had personal value to Lando. Carlos moved away from Lando to start cleaning up the mess so that Lando could pack what he needed to, to come back to his house to stay. The boys worked together to get the mess cleaned up and once this was done Lando turned to Carlos and gave him a thankful smile. Lando grabbed Carlos’ hand and they walked down to the car. Just before they set off to go back to Carlos’ Lando made sure to thank Carlos again for being there for him. 

When they got back to Carlos’ they went inside and Carlos asked Lando if he wanted to just stay in Carlos’ room or if he wanted to be in the guest room. Lando shook his head and said that he preferred to stay with Carlos if it was okay with him. Carlos was quick to say that it was fine with him. It made him feel good that Lando felt safe with him and wanted to stay in the same room as him.They made their way to the master bedroom and got Lando all set up with some closet and dresser space for his clothes. They decided just to order in dinner that night as it had been a highly emotional day and neither had the energy to cook. Carlos let Lando decide what they would do that night and Lando just wanted to curl up and cuddle maybe watch a movie.


End file.
